There For You
by justme00maria
Summary: This take place at The Break-Up.
1. The Reencounter

This takes place on: The Break-Up, when Finn and Rachel are talking on the auditorium, but with my words.

THIS is my first story, please give me some feedback. I'm new at this.

There for You, is the name of the story. Hope you like it.

"I knew I'll find you here" Finn knew that voice, the same voice that broke his heart by telling that he kissed another man. "What do you want?" His voice was almost cracking. Can you blame him? His hurt, the love of his life, Rachel Berry, cheated (Sort of). "I told you I was sorry" Her voice was cracking too. "'Sorry'" He scoffed "Sorry doesn't make everything better. You kissed him Rachel. How does that make me feel?" Now, he couldn't hold the tears, tears of anger, tears of sadness, and tears of disappointment.

"What about me, Finn"

"What about you?"

"You left me. You put me on that stupid train on our wedding day. I cried on my wedding day, and weeks after. How does that make me feel?"

"It was for you best, you were going to give up your dreams, Rachel. I couldn't let that happen"

"You are my dream, Finn". Rachel Berry's dream was Finn Hudson?

"I-I'm your dream?"

"You are my everything"

"Your everything? Then why did YOU kissed HIM?"

"Because I thought it was you"

Silence filled the room. _Why is she lying? _He thought

"When he pressed his lips against mines, all I could think was you. I closed my eyes, and you were there. Your large hands, cupping my cheeks, like you always do. You lied me down, our lips still pressed against each other. Then, the real you knocked on the door. And, immediately I knew the mistake I made"

"Wow, Rachel" He clapped his hands "Great acting"

"You think I'm lying?"

"I KNOW you are lying" By now, she was crying. _Crap, crap, crap, she's crying. _Finn didn't stand girls crying. But, watching the love of her life crying just broke him.

"I'M NOT LYING, I DON'T LIE, FINN" She felt how her anger was raising.

"WHAT ABOUT, PUCK? YOU KISSED HIM. YOU CHEATED ON ME" His blood was boiling. There were no tears in his eyes.

"I TOLD RIGHT AFTER I DID IT. WHAT ABOUT QUINN AND SANTANA? QUINN LIED YOU FOR MONTHS. YOU FORGAVE HER. BUT, SHE HAD YOUR BEST FRIENDS BABY. AND YOU LIED ABOUT YOU V-CARD. YOU KNOW I DON'T STAND LIES."

"I was jealous, Rachel" He sighed "you were with St. Jerk. I wanted you, Rachel and you were going to give him your V-card, and because I was jealous, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I gave Santana my V-card"

"I want you Rachel; I want you so, so, bad"

"Then, why can't you forgive me?"

"I want to forgive you, Rachel, but it hurts."

"I was hurt too, Finn. You were on the Army for 4 months. I didn't know where you were, for 4 months. Why you didn't call?

"I was giving you space"

"For 4 months?"

"It hurted me a lot, Rach"

"Rach?" She smiled "It's been a long time since, you have call me Rach. I love it when you call me Rach"

He smiled too "I Love you Rach" they were holding hands by now "A-a-and if you love me like I do, I-I think I can forgive you"

"I love you Finn, you have no idea how I feel about you" And with that, they kissed, their lips, moving like one, while their tongues danced.

"A-and what are we going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are on NYADA, and I'm not in college"

"I have a surprise for you" She said biting her lower lip. "I kind of send some applications for university on New York, and Lima, when you were on NYC"

"You did what?"

"Your dream is be on NFL, and I'm going to help" Rachel let go his hands and grabbed her purse. She pulled out three letters.

"What's that?"

"acceptance letters"

"T-three"

"Yeah"

"Which are the universities?"

"NYU, Julliard and OU"

"Wow, Thanks Rach"

"It's nothing"

"Let's open them" They sat on the floor. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand

"This is it"

"Let's open the OU first"


	2. The Acceptance

THE ACCEPTANCE

He sighed "This is it"

"Hey" Rachel grabbed his hands, feeling familiar electricity running down her body. "No matter what, I'm proud of you."

As he opens the first one, she felt how her body tensed up. The nervousness filled her body. _Please be yes; please be yes, _she thought.

Silence filled the room, for several minutes. _Please be yes, please be yes. _She kept thinking

"I didn't got in" He said, breaking the environment of tension. His eyes were looking at the floor.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just the first one" She said squeezing his hand "We still have two more left"

Sighing again, he said a sad '_okay'_ "Which one now?"

"Let's try with Julliard"

"Okay"

Another stressful silence filled the room. _C'mon Finn, I know you can. I know you can. _She thought this time.

Another sigh of disappointment came out of Finn's mouth. "I didn't"

"Finn, Is ok. You know what people say: Three is a charm" Her lips were on his hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "I believe in you, and I'll be _there for you_, no matter what."

"Okay" This time the atmosphere was less stressful. The way she was caressing his hand made him more relaxed. He always loved that.

"Hope is enough isn't it?" She smiled while saying this.

"Yes, it is"

The silence was killing her slowly. Just thinking about her and Finn separate… again made her _sick_. She and Finn are _meant to be_. No doubt.

"I-I-I g-got in" A big smile was on his face "Rach, I got in" this time a little louder.

Rachel didn't hide her feelings. She jumped on Finn and fills his face with kisses. He couldn't help but smile. He was so happy! He had the girl of his dreams and he got into a great university.

"I Love you so much, Rach"

"I Love you too, Finn"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oX0o0o0o0oXo0 o0o0o0Xo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'll miss you Finn" Carole said crying on his chest.

"I'll miss you too, mom" He said kissing her head.

She gripped his shirt tightly. "I love you, Finn" "Don't do anything stupid"

"I won't mom"

"Don't get Rachel, pregnant. At least for now"

"Mom" He said in a warning tone. Her mom was always overreacting.,

"I won't let him, Carole"

"Take care of my boy, Rachel"

"I will Carole" She said grabbing Finn's hand.

"I love you Rachel"

"I Love you too, Carole"

And that was it, because for the next two hours they were on their way to New York, where the dreams come true. And this time he's not going to let her scape from him. Not this time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oX0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0


End file.
